This study evaluated the rate and pattern of nicotine metabolism and the relationship between metabolism and daily intake of nicotine in a large group of habitual smokers from four ethnic groups. If differences in metabolic rates of nicotine exist by ethnic group, this may contribute to understanding differences in smoking behavior in these populations. Although patients weren't actively studied in this protocol during the past year, the samples are currently being analyzed in our Core Laboratory.